godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Project X Zone
Project X Zone (プロジェクト クロスゾーン, Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn, pronounced "Cross Zone") is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed by Banpresto and Monolith Soft and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game is a follow up to the 2005 PlayStation 2 game Namco × Capcom and features characters from Namco Bandai Games, Capcom, and Sega. The game was released on October 11, 2012 in Japan; June 25, 2013 in North America; July 4, 2013 in Australia; and July 5, 2013 in Europe. Gameplay Stages in Project X Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Solo Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project X Zone has a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. God Eater Appearances Characters *Soma Schicksal *Alisa Amiella *Lindow Amamiya (Solo) Aragami *Vajra (Rival) *Ogretail *Fallen Ogretail *Zygote *Fallen Zygote (Blaze) *Fallen Zygote (Freeze) *Cocoon Maiden *Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark) *Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Freeze) *Kongou *Fallen Kongou Other Characters *Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) *Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Saya (Namco X Capcom) *Kogoro Tenzai (Original) *Mii Kouryuuji (Original) *Haken Browning (Endless Frontier) *Kaguya Nanbu (Endless Frontier) *Phantom (Endless Frontier) *Sänger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars OG) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *T-elos (Xenosaga) *Dokugozu (Namco X Capcom) *Dokumezu (Namco X Capcom) *Katana (Namco X Capcom) *Akatana (Original) *Byakuya-X (Original) *Omicon (Endless Frontier) *Necron (Endless Frontier) *Drei Belanos (Original) *Eins Belanos (Original) *Due Flabellum (Original) *Meden Traore (Original) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kite (.Hack) *BlackRose (.Hack) *Aura (.Hack) *Skeith (.Hack) *Skeith Zero (.Hack) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Valkyrie (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Seth (Street Fighter) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Hsien Ko/Lei Lei (Darkstlakers) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock (Darkstalkers) *Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Megaman X *Zero (Megaman X) *Iris (Megaman X) *Tron Bonne and Serbots (Megaman Legends) *Vile (Megaman X) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) *Mary "Lady" (Devil May Cry) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Devilotte de Deathsatan IX (Cyberbots) *Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'N Goblins) *Shielder (Ghosts 'N Goblins) *Astaroth (Ghosts 'N Goblins) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *V-Dural (Virtua Fighter) *V-Dural Statue (Virtua Fighter) *Bahn Gnesis III (Fighting Vipers) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Coco Tapioca (Space Channel 5) *Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) *Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) *Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) *Ciseaux & Prelude (Sakura Wars) *Ayame Fujieda (Sakura Wars) *Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Riela Marcellis (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Imca (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) *Riemsianne la Vaes (Shining Force EXA) *Rikija Busujima (Zombie Revenge) *Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) *Leanne (Resonance of Fate) *Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) *Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Cop) Gallery Project X - Alisa.png|Alisa Amiella Project X - Soma.png|Soma Schicksal PXZ Lindow.png|Lindow Amamiya alisa pxz.jpg Alisa3.png Bng06 f02.png|Project X Zone (3DS) Screenshot 1: Charge Crash! Bng06 f03.png|Project X Zone (3DS) Screenshot 2: EX Move - Over the Clouds Project_X_Famitsu_Scan.jpg|Famitsu scan Project X Zone City of Mercy Concept Art.jpg|City of Mercy Concept Art 62483.png|Unused sprite of Sakuya Tachibana External Links *Project X Zone Wiki. Videos Category:Media Category:Collaboration content